1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to divot repair tool devices and ball marker/spotter devices and, in particular, to improvements in each device and a novel combination of the two devices.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
The game of golf has been a great impetus for its players to devise accessories and implements, such as holders for tees and for tools useful in the repair or replacement of divots and in the marking or spotting of balls.
The present invention is particularly concerned-with holders for divot repair and marker/spotter tools. It is desirable that the holder be simple and inexpensive, yet functionally effective as well as useful additionally as a tool or a support therefor.
For the tool function of repair or replacement of divots, the tool should be capable of being easily gripped and manipulated. The user should not be required to unduly squeeze the tool in order to hold it both stable and in proper position with respect to the divot.
The ball marking or spotting tool should be capable of being placed and retained in the soil against, for example, any tendency of grass or other matter to push it from its engagement with the soil. When not so used, it should be securely retained as a unit with the divot repair tool.
The patent literature is replete-with many holders which aim to meet these goals, but not necessarily with great success.
Illustrative of U.S. utility patents includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,089 for a golfer's aid including a ball marker, plumb and turf repair tool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,156 for a golf green repair tool and golf ball marker assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,542 for a golf tool and marker case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,937 for a device holding such golf items as tees, markers and a divot repairer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,676 for an easy carry-easy access golf marker and tee caddie, U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,736,877 for a golf accessory holder of a divot repairer, markers and tees, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,239 for a golf tool and carrier for such golf items as tees and markers.
Examples of U.S. design patents include U.S. Pat. No. 216,816 for a golfer's accessory kit incorporating tees, markers and a divot repairer, U.S. Pat. No. 247,790 for a combined golf ball marker and divot replacement tool, U.S. Pat. No. 290,985 for a marker, divot repairer and knife tool, and U.S. Pat. No. 315,009 for a combined golf tool and coin holder.